1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor driving device including a printed board on which an insulating component is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known as device described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-64615 (JP2012-064615A) in which an insulating component is mounted on a printed board in order to secure an insulation distance between a plurality of electronic components on the printed board. In the device described in JP2012-064615A, a slit is provided on a printed board on which a plurality of semiconductor devices are mounted, and a plate-shaped insulating component including a folded end portion is inserted into the slit. After the insertion of the insulating component, the folded portion of the insulating component is returned to an original position in order to attach the insulating component to the printed board.
However, according to the device described in JP2012-064615A, the slit needs to be provided at the mounting position of the insulating component. Therefore, when a mounting position of the insulating component needs to be changed, it is not easy to change the position.